These Moments
by OriginalKlaroline96
Summary: Smiling as her tears started to form, "you're right, about earlier. I realized that I do care whether I have a date to prom or not." She raises her hand to cup his cheek, "but I also realized that he wasn't the date I wanted anymore" Series of Klarolne one-shots.
1. Word I Couldn't Say

**A/N:**

1) For those who read my other story, _Way Back To You_, fret not! I am still working on Chapter 2, so that shall be up sometime this week or next.

2) So basically how this whole fic will go...each chapter will be based on a song, either one I heard, or a request. Depending on the song, it might be AU. Mostly will be Klaroline, but I can write other ships if requested. So here we go!

Ch1: "Words I Couldn't Say"

Song: "Words I Couldn't Say" by Leighton Meester

* * *

_He's gone. _  
_I can't believe he's gone._

Caroline stands in the middle of the now empty Mikaelson manor. After all this time, after all the back and forth banter between them, she can't believe that he had actually left without so much as a goodbye. The place that once exuded wealth and filled with worldly treasures was now bare.

Before she knew it, she was walking into that room. The room that had once been filled with his beautiful paintings. She still remembers the last time she was here. She doesn't know how long she had been in that room reminiscing of that one moment between them. How she scoffed as he tried to impress her with his artwork; how he offered to show her the world.

She wouldn't admit it then, but she wanted nothing more that to accept his offer. To let him whisk her of her feet and take her away from this god-forsaken town. Let him show her the world that she had always dreamed of seeing. She was too naïve, too proud to give in. She felt a sense of duty to her friends. No matter how charming he was to her, she had to remember that he was still the monster who had turned their lives into a living nightmare. The more she spent time with him, the harder it was to fight this attraction towards him. Yes, he was a monster, but not to her.

_"I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. All for you, Caroline"_

Those words still echoed in her ears every night. Time and time again, he would show her a part of him that no one has seen before. He would show her the vulnerable side of him, the side that had a spark of good. He always forgave her, saved her, no matter what she said or did to hurt him. It killed her little by little to see the look of hurt in his face when he realized that everything she said, everything she did was just another part of a plan against him. In reality, all those things she said, every moment shared between the two of them...those were real for her. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. She didn't want to admit that she was actually falling for him.

The feeling of emptiness growing in her heart every minute she stood there in the vacant room was killing her. The it dawned on her. What's the use of living for eternity, if you aren't don't live it for yourself? He can't have left without a goodbye, he can't leave without knowing the truth. Taking a deep breath, she takes out her phone and dials the number that ingrained in her memory.

_It's now or never Caroline. Just one call. If he picks up, just pretend you didn't know he was gone. Maybe he just forgot to tell you._

Pressing the phone against her ear, she waits impatiently for that familiar voice to answer. Suddenly, she hears a ring coming from his study. Her heart skips a beat. She makes her way there, phone still against her ear as the ring on the speaker matches the ring in the study.

_Klaus?_

She slowly pushes the door open, not prepared to see what is on the other side. Dropping her phone, her heart stops. There, laying on the window sill, is Klaus' phone. Blinking red, indicating a missed call. Her call. Her attempt to rectify all the horrible things she's done.

There's no denying it. Klaus is most definitely gone and seeing as her only known way of contacting him is staring her at the face, it's quite clear that he's gone for good. Finding it hard to breathe, she falls to her knees, silent tears running down her face. She's finally done it. She's pushed him one too many times. She's pushed away the only person that had finally put her first.

* * *

It took her forever to pull herself together enough to slip out of the manor, undetected. She spent months putting on a brave face, her perfectly practiced smile, while her friends celebrated the departure of the Original family. Her days were spent playing the fixer for her friends, the perfect daughter for her mom, the queen bee and future prom queen for her school. Her nights however, were nothing but despair. She would spend hours calling Kol, Elijah, hell even Rebekah, to get any information on where Klaus is. Was he with them, was he alright...does he still think of her? Every night she would call them, every night she would be met with nothing but a "Leave a message," and every night she would cry herself to sleep. As far as the outside world was concerned, everything has looked up since the Mikaelsons left.

Tonight marked a whole year since the Mikaelsons' departure. I was in no mood to pretend tonight, passing on an invitation to hang out with the others, to sulk at home, alone. I spent the whole night reminiscing on all the moments I've shared with him, all the words I could have said, but didn't. Getting ready for bed, Caroline's phone rings. Looking at the screen; unknown number.

_Who the hell would call me at this time?_

Ignoring the call, I slipped into my bed. The phone rang again, 10 minutes later. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand, "Unknown" appears on the screen again. Sighing I clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly, but heard only silence on the other side. If it was any other night, I would have hung up. It's strange and unexplainable, maybe it's because it has been exactly one year since, but I have a strong feeling that it's Klaus on the other end.

"Hello? ..Klaus, is that you?" I tried again, hopefully. "Look if this is you, please say something." I hear a slight change in breathing on the other end.

"Ok...I am about 99.9% it's you, but you're not answering. So just listen ok?" Pausing, I listened for anything on the other side.

"I'm sorry," I started, closing her eyes, trying to remember the speech I had prepared if he ever decided to give me another chance. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. All those horrible words...I...I didn't mean them."

Pausing again, waiting for an answer or for him to hang up the phone. I was just met with more silence. Well, at least he didn't hang up.

"Please, Klaus, just let me know where you are. I promise this isn't another plan, this has nothing to do with my friends. This is … I just..." sucking in a deep breath. This speech wasn't exactly going the way I planned. "I miss you. Okay? I do. I didn't realize it until I found your place empty...but I do. So please.." Before I could finish, the dial tone rang in my ear. He had hung up. I told him that I missed him and he had hung up.

Not realizing it could hurt any more, I felt my heart-break. Tears were now falling from my face and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

The next day, I wanted nothing more than to stay home and forget about the world outside. No pretending to be happy, no walking by every place that holds such precious memories. Rolling back over, hoping to sleep the rest of the day away, the sound of her doorbell broke the silence.

_Ignore them, and they'll go away._

Apparently it just wasn't my day, because the doorbell rang once more...and again...and again.

"FINE!" Dragging my body out of bed, I grabbed my robe, I tied my hair up and made my way to the door. If they insisted on disturbing my 'ignore-the-world' day, they can deal with my appearance.

Opening the door, with every intention of telling the person off, I froze.

"Hello, Caroline."

Mouth still agape, it took Caroline longer than it should have to reply, "Elijah...hi! Umm.." Suddenly feeling very underdressed, compared to his suit, she pulls the robe tighter around her body. Moving aside to allow him in, "Oh! I'm sorry, please come inside."

"Thank you. You are looking well, Ms. Forbes. I hope you don't mind the intrusion." He said entering her house and walking into the living room.

"Oh! It's no intrusion at all." She replied, fidgeting with the rope on her robe. " Would you mind if I change into something more presentable? It won't be long."

"Of course," he said, polite as always,"please take all the time you need."

A few minutes later, Caroline and Elijah were in her living room, both with a cup of tea. Elijah sitting across from her, while she continued to fidget under his gaze.

"I apologize," Elijah started, "for what happened a year ago. We never intended to hurt you, Caroline."

Trying to hide her shock, "There's no need to apologize, Elijah. I understand that it was time for you to move on from Mystic Falls. It was best for everyone."

"Not everyone." He replied with a sigh. "Nik has been beside himself since that day. He was incredibly torn between leaving and staying."

Her heartbeat speeding up, "torn? Why would he be torn? Silas was dealt with, Elena's blood is no longer of any use for him. There is nothing to be torn about."

"Always so modest, of course there was." He replied, chuckling lightly. "It's no secret that Niklaus was absolutely captivated by you. The beast of darkness, drawn to the creature born in the light." Shaking his head as I sat there, fighting my jaw from actually dropping to the floor.

_Did he just...Klaus was captivated by me?_

Just hearing those words sent another wave of regret through me. Regret for not giving him a real chance, like I truly wanted to, regret for deceiving him, for making him believe that I didn't care. I knew Klaus liked me, but 'captivated'? It can't be, but this is Elijah. He is the most noble and moral in the family. If there was anyone's words I could trust, it would be his. Sucking in a shaky breath, I tried to think of something to say...anything to show Elijah that my actions towards his brother back did not mean a thing. As if saying it to Elijah would make me feel slightly better.

"He will be furious, if he discovers my whereabouts."

This definitely grabbed my attention. I didn't exactly think that Klaus brought Elijah here, but I thought he'd at least know that Elijah was in Mystic Falls. "He doesn't know you're here?"

"No," he answered, looking uncomfortable, for the first time that I've ever seen him. "I came here on my own, I came here to speak to you."

Taking my silence as a sign, he continued," you see, Niklaus has never trusted anyone before. Well, anyone that isn't family...until you." Sighing, "I've spent my whole life by his side and not once have I seen him act the way he did when he was with you. We all agreed, for once, that it was time to move on from this town, to move one with our lives. The day we left, he was torn between leaving town and staying. On one hand, he never wanted to leave your side; he wanted to remain here in case you needed his protection. On the other hand, he felt that his continued presence in this town would continue causing you and your friends misery."

"So...that's why he left without saying a word? He thought that I wouldn't have cared either way?" Shaking my head, "But last time he planned to leave town, he told me. He crashed our school dance and told me he was leaving."

"He wanted to leave you at peace, Caroline. He feared that seeing you once more before leaving would change his mind."

"We assumed that after time, he would return to the Niklaus we knew before arriving in Mystic Falls. That after some time away, he would go back to his old ways. We were very wrong. You have changed him, Caroline. He is a far cry from being a good man, but you have made him better. The senseless killings, the manipulation of women, the violent outbursts towards our family...he doesn't do them anymore. He's quiet, distant, a shell of who he used to be." A look of concern crossed his face, which took me by surprise, since I hardly think that an Original would have anything to be concerned about. "He needs you, Caroline. He is lost without your light; he has no idea what to do with himself."

Looking at the coffee table between us, where my phone is sitting, "I heard him on the phone the other day. Well, not him precisely, but you. I heard him listening to you on the phone. He looked so distraught after hanging up. I thought he had done it only that once, but then Rebekah and Kol have told me that they have heard him do it as well."

_So it __**was**__ him on the other end._

"I knew that I had to come here and talk to you. Let you know the effect you've had on him." Continuing, somewhat unsure, "I've also come in hopes that you would return to our home with me...to see him, if you would like."

Hesitating to answer him, I just looked down at my cup of tea.

"Caroline, as much as you try to hide it or deny it, I know you return Niklaus's feelings. He may be too blind to realize, but I know you feel for him as much as he feels for you. I implore you, if a year apart hasn't changed your feelings about him, go see him."

Of course I wanted to see him, I wanted nothing more than to just pack my things and follow Elijah to him. But what about my life here? I know in the depths of my soul that once I see Klaus, I will never want to leave his side. This past year has been torture without him.

Sensing my hesitance, Elijah spoke again. "Caroline, please take all the time you need." Handing me a card with his number, "should you reach a decision, don't hesitate to call. Whatever you decide, Caroline, please make sure to do what you wish to do, not what you feel your friends will agree with." I nodded at him, taking his card. Satisfied that he got his message across, he stood from the couch. "I suppose I must take my leave. I do not want to impose any more discomfort to you. I can't thank you enough for taking your time to hear me out, Caroline."

"It no discomfort, Elijah. It's just a lot to take in at the moment." I started, not wanting him to think he's done anything wrong. "I do care for your brother. I'm just...I've done a lot of things back then and I'm not sure if he'll forgive me. Heck, I don't think I even have the right to ask for his forgiveness...let alone ask for a second chance."

Shaking his head, in slight amusement. "Oh Caroline, all this time and you still underestimate his affections for you. He will do anything for you. Niklaus would never turn you away. It took everything within him to leave in the first place."

I walked with him to his car, my head still reeling from our conversation. Elijah paused before entering the driver's side, and looked at me.

"My brother, stubborn man that he is, does care for you. He misses you dearly. I'm sure he won't come back, for fear of not being good enough, but you can change that. Please reconsider, Caroline." He implored.

I gave him a warm smile. "I promise, I will think about it. I can't give you any more than that."

Giving a slight sigh, "You word is more than enough. I wish you all the best Caroline. I hope to see you again."

I watch Elijah's car drive away, his offer still circling in my head. I walk back inside to think over my options.

* * *

**3 days later...**

_Well, there's no turning back now._

It took me about two days to realize that it would have been stupid for me to walk away from a chance to see him. Delighted to hear back from me so soon, Elijah booked me a plane ticket, as well as a hotel room for the time being. So here I am...in New Orléans.

Standing in front of his door, I take a deep breath. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me, even after Elijah's visit. I don't blame him, after all I've done, I don't deserve a second chance. Even then, I can't just let this opportunity go. At the very least, he needs to know the truth. He needs to know that all those moments..they weren't all lies.

Mustering together the last bit of courage I had left, I knocked on the door and stepped back, bracing herself for him to appear.

The door slowly opening, my breath caught as I looked at the person in front of me. Klaus was still as handsome as ever in his jeans and Henley with those necklaces dangling loosely around his neck.

"Klaus," I breathed, the shocked look on his face, indicating that Elijah hasn't told him about our earlier conversation.

"Caroline? What..." Licking his lips, I can see that he's also at a loss of what to say.

After a good five minutes of us just staring at each other, I knew one of us had to break the silence.

"Hi! Umm...I know this is a little weird, me showing up like this, out of the blue," I rambled, wincing slightly at how stupid I must've sounded. I shook my head, looking down, trying to remember the words I practiced on my trip here.

_Maybe silence was better._

As always, he noticed my nervousness and stepped outside, laying his hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, looking me over.

Confused, I look up at him, meeting his eyes, "wrong? Why would something be..." Realization hit me.

_Of course, he thinks the only reason I'd come was to ask for help...But at least he still cares._

"No. Nothing is wrong. I..." trying to keep eye contact, so he could see the truth behind my words, "I just had to see you." Seeing confusion spread across his face, I continued.

"I'm sorry..." I paused, gauging the surprised look on his face, "...about what happened back then. I'm sorry." He opens his mouth to speak, but I held my hand up, indicating I had more to say, "please...just...I really need to say this and if I don't say it now, I don't think I'll be able to, after you speak."

Silently, he closes his mouth and nods in understanding. His eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm sorry...for everything that happened between us." I winced, that didn't sound right. "I mean, how it ended, how it was seen. Those moments, all those things I said when we were alone, when it was just the two of us...it wasn't a lie. Everything I said about you being saved...I meant them. I was...I was just afraid of what the others thought. But I'm not anymore."

I raised my hand to cradle his cheek. He looked at me with the same affection as before, if not more. A look that I have missed for so long; a look that I thought was lost forever. Leaning against my hand, he closed his eyes, almost as if he didn't believe I was actually here.

"Caroline," he breathed, licking his dry lips. "Please tell me this isn't another one of your ploys. I may be an Original, love, but even I have feelings and I don't know if I'll be able to take another blow to my heart."

Mimicking me, he cups my face with both hands, "It's no secret how much you mean to me, Caroline. Even after everything that's transpired after all this time apart from you, I still feel it, if anything, my feelings for you have grown stronger."

Looking at me straight in the eyes with more affection and passion than I have ever seen in them, I knew what he was doing. He was showing me all of him, not just a part of him. He is opening himself up completely, without holding back.

"I still love you, Caroline. I will always love you." Tears start to fall down my face, as I see the man before me pour his heart out. Using the pad of his thumbs to wipe away my tears, "Tell me what you feel, what you truly feel and I swear, Caroline...I swear I will believe in everything you say."

Keeping our eyes locked to each other, this is it. This is the moment I have always dreamed of, the moment to rectify our past, to finally be happy.

"You are the Original Hybrid. You have caused my friend and my town nothing but despair." I responded. He broke our gaze and looked to the ground. Stroking his cheek with my thumb, I continued, "but you have also shown me your humanity. It took me awhile to realize, but you are not a bad person Klaus. Everything you did was to protect those that you care about. That's why you never killed my friend, that's why you never went through with your threats."

"That is why I love you." He snapped his head up with a surprised look. "God help me, but I do. The day I came to find you and found your place empty, I realized. I realized that no matter what happens, nothing you say or dill will change what I feel for you." I leaned forward and touched my forehead to his.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson."

Before I could register what was happening, his lips are on mine. Forgetting how to breather, I reveled at how soft his lips were. Closing my eyes, I try to capture this very moment in my memory forever. Suddenly, I feel his tongue tracing patterns on my bottom lip. Letting out a slight gasp, he took advantage of it and slipped his tongue in and found mine. My hand traveled to the back of his neck as I pulled him closer to me, responding eagerly to the kiss. My tongue moving with his, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The feel of his velvety tongue moving with mine was pure heaven. Never before have I experienced such emotion, such deep connection and passion from a kiss. Playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, I moaned into the kiss and tried to pull his body closer to mine. Groaning, his arms circle around my waist pulling my body flush against his to the point that you can't tell where one of us ended and the other began. Losing all sense of time, we stayed there, lost in each other, lost in this very moment that we have waited and dreamed about for a long time. Finally pulling back, we both gasped for air, our bodies still melded with each other.

"I love you too, Caroline."

* * *

**A/N: sooo...what did you think? Good/Bad...Long/Short...? Any creative input would be amazing!**

**If you want me to continue, please let me know! Please let me know if you have any songs you would like me to make a chapter of! You can PM or mention it in the review. If you do have one, please leave me a way of contacting you when the chapter is done! Twitter/Tumblr/PM, either is fine.**

**As always. Thank you so much for reading! **


	2. Ready for Love

**THANK YOU for everyone who read, reviewed, favorited & followed! I love you all!**

**So...this is my take on how I want prom to happen. Thank you for all your kind reviews from last chapter! I will do shoutouts and review responses at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy! and Thanks again for reading!**

Song for overall story**: Ready for Love by India Arie  
**Song for prom scene**: Amen Omen by Ben Harper****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ready for Love**

Klaus stood in front of Caroline's house trying to get his nerves together before actually going through with his plans. If his family saw him now, this scene would be more than comical. Klaus, the Original vampire, the big bad hybrid...strolling up a baby vampire's door to ask her to prom. One, mind you, for a school which he's not even enrolled to. It's quite normal for friends to escort friends to prom, is it not? After the whole Silas ordeal at his house, they parted as friends. Since then, they have had a few pleasant exchanges, none which expresses a definite step towards a romantic relationship, but its a big step forward. Granted, her friends don't know about their friendship, since they are too busy trying to _fix_ that doppelganger, not that he minds. The more time they spend on Elena, the more time Caroline can spend with him.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus walks up to Caroline's house and knocks the front door, hoping someone was home. He hears slight footsteps approach the door and suddenly his dead heart starts racing, the way it usually does only for her. Chuckling quietly at his situation, an Original Hybrid, nervous about asking his friend to her own prom. God, he is truly in too deep for this baby vampire. He smiles at the thought, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a rather depressed Caroline. This wasn't right, prom is in a few days, she should be cheerful and full of excitement. No...this isn't how she should be...something is clearly wrong.

Stepping towards her, Klaus gently lays his hands on her shoulders in an awkward attempt to comfort her. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

She visibly relaxes upon his touch, which causes a faint smile on his face. Oddly enough, his hands on her shoulders do give her some sort of comfort. Feigning a small smile, "Oh, don't worry about. Nothing I can't handle." Attempting to casually wipe the tear streaks, "umm..would you like to come in? My mom's at work."

Dropping his hands from her shoulders, not entirely reassured that she is all right. He gives her a smile, one only reserved for her, "Of course. I'd love to."

As Klaus makes his way to the living room, Caroline closes the door behind him and takes a shaky breath, trying to compose herself. The last thing she wants to do is have a breakdown in front of him about is all this prom drama that ensued a few hours ago. They have become close as friends, granted that none of her other friends knew about it, but they weren't exactly at the 'lets share our feelings' phase of their friendship just yet.

Walking into the room, she can see Klaus sitting on the couch, his hands clasping together and looking quite...nervous, if that was even possible. Noticing her presence, he looks up at her and gives a small smile, which she returns in kind as she takes her seat across from him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Klaus asks as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "You look very...distressed for a person whose prom is in a few days."

"Oh, really, it's nothing. More stupid high school drama. Nothing to worry about," she quickly replies, fighting to keep the smile on her face. _Do not breakdown. Do not breakdown._

The smile on his face fades as a frown replaces it. "I thought we were becoming friends? I thought we could -"

"We _are_ friends, Klaus. It's just...to be honest it's prom. Ok? Things aren't exactly going as planned and it's just overwhelming right now." She caves as he lifts his head to lock eyes with her. "I know it's stupid, but that's it, really. Just stupid high school drama. Nothing worth talking about."

Leaning towards her, Klaus grabs her hands, which she didn't realize were shaking. "My apologize, sweetheart. Is there anything I can do to alleviate the problem?"

Smiling at his offer, "no, not really. Thanks for the offer though, it means a lot." Looking down at their hands, his on top of hers in a comforting manner, she attempts to settle the growing butterflies growing within her.

After a few minutes of content silence, Caroline asks, "did you come over for something? Or were your 'Caroline senses' tingling?"

Laughing, "no...not exactly, love. I actually came to ask you a question...an offer, to be precise." Pulling his hands away from hers, both of them instantly missing the contact, he takes a deep breath.

She raises her brows in slight amusement of seeing him nervous, "oh really? What kind of offer exactly?"

"You see, my dear sister has been running around getting ready for the prom and I was wondering..." he pauses for a moment to inspect her reaction. Satisfied that she is, in fact, still sitting across from him and have not run away, he continued, "I was wondering if you could give me the honor of escorting you."

By this time, Caroline's mind is reeling with questions, the most prominent being... _Klaus, wants to go to prom...with me?_

"Really?" Caroline asks, surprised that he'd even consider doing something so...human. "_You_ want to go to prom?"

Klaus chuckles lightly. "Actually, sweetheart, it's not prom, but rather the company that I'm more interested in. You shouldn't attend prom without an escort."

Her eyes light up for a few seconds, before fading, "I appreciate the offer, but even _if_ I was going, I just...I can't, I'm sorry."

"Is this about the Lockwood boy?"

Taking her silence as a confirmation, Klaus hangs his head, smile gone from his lips and sighs in frustration. Though they have spent quite some time together as friends, they have effectively left out the subject of Tyler Lockwood each time. If the past was any reference, any time Tyler's name was brought up; it ended with the two screaming at each other and saying things they quickly regret, though would never admit.

Doing his best to stay as calm as possible, Klaus looks back up at Caroline. "Look, love. I'm sorry, but I just can't allow him back into Mystic Falls. Is it not enough that I am here, instead of hunting that traitorous hybrid around the world?"

She smiles faintly at the thought of Klaus giving up the thought of revenge to spend time with her instead. "It _does_, Klaus. It's just -"

"It's just _what_, Caroline?"

"Nothing. I'm just...I told you, I'm not going. It's just … all wrong. It's not about Tyler, well, sort of, but not the way you think. It's everything." She replied simply. "I've been dreaming about prom since I could remember. Spending one last night with my friends and having the night of our lives. Dates or no dates, we were going to end high school with a bang."

Slowly piecing the puzzle together, it started to make sense. "I see, now since Elena is without her humanity and your witchy friend is recovering from the events of the other night..."

"Exactly. Bonnie, Matt and I...we all planned to go and have each other as dates to salvage what was left of our senior year," she sighed, "which is a great idea, but since Elena just stole my dress - "

"She did _what_?" Klaus interrupted, sharply.

A bit taken aback from the sharp tone, "my dress. She helped me pick it out months ago, but apparently when her and your sister walked in on my fitting, she decided that it was better suited for her and picked it up this afternoon, before I arrived for it."

"Rebekah knew of this?" Klaus asks her, still confused as to why his sister insists on palling around with the doppelganger.

"Well, I don't know if she knew about Elena taking my dress, but yes they both strolled into the shop together." Shaking her head, "I can't believe she stole my dress. I mean I get that she lost her humanity, but really?" Taking a deep breath, "so even if I did want to go to prom, I wouldn't exactly be in the right attire. There's no way I could get a dress this late."

Klaus looks at her with a knowing smirk, "who said that? You can still get a dress. One more magnificent than the last."

Caroline laughs, incredulously, "Klaus, prom is in _two days_. How exactly am I supposed to find a dress and have it fitted in time?"

Lifting his brow in amusement, "are you forgetting who you are talking to?" Klaus stands up, with a determined look on his face. "Go get ready, we'll find you a dress more breathtaking."

She stands up, ready to argue, when the feel of his hands on her shoulders silences her. "Please, Caroline," he drags his hands softly down her arms to her hands, leaving a trail of goosebumps at its wake. "If I can't escort you, at least give me the pleasure of replacing the gown you lost with a better one."

Dizzy from the feelings that his touch has stirred within her, "I...I..." Realizing she can't come up with anything, "oh ok. But I get the final say."

Chuckling with relief of her acceptance, "Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn't dream of it any other way. Now make haste, as you pointed out earlier, we don't have that much time. "

* * *

That eight-hour car ride was rather enjoyable for two people who used to be at odds with each other. Exchanging stories, arguing over radio stations, singing loudly to a song they both enjoyed. Anyone in a passing car would mistake them as a couple.

Though Klaus always found himself enjoying her presence, Caroline was surprised at how relaxed should felt with him. When she was with Tyler, it felt like she was walking on eggshells around him, holding back thoughts in fear of upsetting him. Shaking her head, she tried to rid the thoughts. _Don't start comparing, Caroline. _

Suddenly the car stops in front of a boutique, which was surprising seeing as how she expected Klaus to bring her to some high end dress shop. Both stepping out of the car, Klaus sees the confused look on her face, :you expecting a designer-only shop, weren't you, love?"

Blushing at being caught, "yeah, I mean, no. I mean," shaking her head, "where are we?" She asked, desperate to change the topic.

Klaus notices this, but decides to answer, "just a small place right on the outskirts of New York." He walks around the front of the car to where she is standing. "You see, love. When you want to stand out, you don't want to shop at the same place as everyone else, or wear a name that has been used for so many times. No, you want it to be new, unique, something no one will forget and no one will be able to duplicate."

Caroline lets out a small laugh, "is that the secret on how you Mikaelsons stay original?"

He laughs at her play on words, "to be quite honest, I learned it from Rebekah, but I guess you could say that." Taking hold of her hand and leading her in. "Let's have a look inside, shall we?"

The boutique, though small from the outside had a number of gorgeous dresses out on display. Whether designer or not, she had no doubt that this was the perfect place to find a replacement for the one Elena stole. Not even an hour in and there are already quite a few dresses waiting in the dressing room for Caroline to try. It shouldn't have surprised her that Klaus had impeccable taste in fashion; he _did_ get her that striking blue dress for his mother's ball.

Trying each dress one by one, she was able to narrow it down to two dresses. She could hear in the sitting room, he was on the phone and seems to be in a deep conversation. Not wanting to eavesdrop, she attempts to focus on the two dresses in front of her. Both of which were, of course, chosen by him. The color was not too bold, the embellishments were absolutely perfect, and they fit her like a glove. It really is surprising how well he knew her taste in fashion. Finally making her decision, she puts on the dress one last time and steps out of the dressing room to show Klaus.

"Yes and not one minute longer." Klaus spoke on the phone, before turning it off. Looking up to see Caroline in the blush dress, which hugged her body in all the right places, he could not stop the smile from forming. "Love, you look...ravishing. Please tell me this is your choice."

"You really think so?" Still uncertain, she turns to look at the full sized mirror giving him a great view of her back. Klaus grips the arms of his seat tighter, fighting the urge to pull her in his arms. She turns back to him, "you don't think it's too much?"

Using that as an invitation, he walks up to her and turns her back to face the mirror. Looking at both of them, she could not deny that they make a striking pair.

"Not at all. You look absolutely regal."

Trying his best not to let his eyes roam up and down her perfect figure, "This is absolutely the perfect dress for you."

Smiling, "I think so too." Looking into his eyes, through the mirror.

"Perfect," he replies, stepping back and breaking their gaze, "now go change and I'll take care of the rest."

After much argument, Klaus paid for the dress and, even without compulsion, was able to schedule a dress fitting for later that afternoon. Apparently she wasn't the only one who succumbs to that Mikaelson charm. Later that night, they found themselves in a small cafe for dinner.

"Thanks for all of this, Klaus," she says, "really, I don't think you know how much this means to me."

"All in a day's work, sweetheart," Klaus says, returning her smile. "now there's nothing stopping you from enjoying your night."

Her smile faltering a bit, "yeah, nothing."

The drive back was less jovial than the drive there. Caroline's mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Tyler. She should be spending her last dance with her boyfriend, or ex, or whatever their status was at the moment, it should be with him...right? Clearly she needs to sort out these thoughts. She's going with her friends, she has a gorgeous gown...that's supposed to be enough, right? Any other girl would be ecstatic for prom at this point. Looking back to Klaus for a brief second, then why was she envisioning dancing with Klaus instead? Laying her head back against the seat, this is ridiculous. Klaus, knowing that something was disturbing his Caroline, did what he can to make a smile appear on her face, from turning the radio to her favorite station, he even sang along to some of the hideous tunes, hoping for a small reaction. Nothing.

He parks the car in her driveway, neither ready for this day to end. Once they reach her front door, she turns to him and mutters another small, "thank you," before opening the front door.

Not entirely ready to part ways, Klaus asks, "you are sure that you're alright? Is there anything I can do?"

Setting her new gown and matching shoes down in the living room, she walks back up to him, "no, you've done more than I could have ever asked for." Hesitating slightly, she leans into him and gives him a small kiss on his cheek, effectively surprising him. "Truly, Klaus, thank you for everything."

"Of course," he manages to whisper back, "have a magnificent time tomorrow night, sweetheart." Bringing her hand to his lips, he placed a soft kiss and smirks as a blush runs across her face. That night, both of them thought on the events of that day, events that definitely brought them closer to the line separating friendship and dating.

* * *

Bonnie arrived at Caroline's place early the next day so that the two of them could get ready together. This is exactly what she needed, some serious girl-time with her best friend. Spending the day pampering themselves and avoiding any subject that even hints at the supernatural. No talking about expression, the veil or Silas; no thinking about Klaus or Tyler...no. No. Today they were just normal high school girls getting ready for their prom. This was their prom and they were going to enjoy it.

Matt stopped by later that evening to escort the both of them to the dance. Giving a silent vow to make this a night to remember, the three strolled in, looking like a striking threesome. Without wasting a beat, they made their way to the dance floor. All three of them found themselves quickly forget everything that happened the last few months as they laughed, danced and sang along with the music.

Of course, just as they were enjoying themselves, Elena appears in front of the group. Clearly taken aback by Caroline's appearance at the dance, she gives the new dress a once over, "Caroline, I wasn't expecting you here."

Smirking, "yeah, well, I couldn't just not show up to my own senior prom, now can I?"

"Clearly," Elena says, circling Caroline and the other two. "I must admit, I may have underestimated you this time, Caroline. Oh well, I guess I should just try harder next time." Looking towards the entrance and seeing Damon and Stefan searching for her, she sighed, "great. They just won't stop. Oh and Caroline?" Elena says, stopping right in front of her tracing the pearl embellishments on Caroline's dress, "do tell Klaus that I approve of his fashion sense."

Once Elena disappeared, Bonnie and Matt turns to Caroline questioningly. "What exactly did she mean by that?" asks Bonnie, confused. "Please tell me that dress isn't from Klaus."

Well, there goes the carefree prom they were planning.

"Um, Caroline?" Matt starts, looking towards the entrance of the room.

"Yeah?" Caroline replies, quite annoyed that Elena once again shook their good mood. Gently grabbing her arm, Matt turns Caroline to face the entrance. Soon after, Bonnie also stopped to see what the big surprise was.

"Tyler?" Caroline breathes, not completely believing that he was in front of her. Smiling at the surprised expression on her face, Tyler's steps became faster as he engulfed her in a hug.

"Caroline! I've missed you" he whispers into her ear. Coming back from the shock, Caroline returned his embrace, face still contorted in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, pulling away from the hug. "Klaus...if he finds out you're here, he'll -"

"Actually, " Tyler interrupted, "he's the reason I _am_ here." Laughing as her face contorts more with this new information, "I know, I'm confused myself, but he called me the other day and told me I was given a pass for tonight."

"We _are_ talking about the same Klaus, right?" Matt asks, also confused, reminding Tyler of his and Bonnie's presence.

"Matt!" Tyler laughs giving his buddy a pat on the back. He turns to Bonnie, who smiles and engulfs her in a hug as well, "Bonnie! Man, I've missed you guys! Where's Elena?"

"She -"

"Well, um -"

Sensing everyone's discomfort, Tyler leads her to the dance floor, "excuse me guys, I hope you don't mind." Smiling, Matt and Bonnie nod their approval as Tyler starts to lead her around the dance floor.

"I've really missed this," he says as she forced to keep a smile on her face. Tyler is here...he's _actually here_. She should be happy right? However, every twist and dip reminds her of her last dance with Klaus. How perfectly she fit in his arms, how perfectly in sync they were, no one leading or following, just moving in step with each other. This isn't right, she shouldn't be thinking about another guy when dancing with Tyler.

Pulling away, in the middle of the dance, "Tyler, can we..." fighting the urge to run, "can we talk for a bit?"

"Umm...sure," he replies, leading them from the dance floor out to the gardens. "Everything alright?" he asks, a little worried about her change in mood.

"Yes," she answers quickly. Shaking her head, "actually no...not really." Taking a deep breath, she pulls her hands away from his, "do you feel like something's different? You know, between us?"

Tyler visibly stiffens at this, "It's him isn't it? Klaus."

Sighing, "yes, no, maybe..." Trying to get her thoughts straight, "Tyler, even if Klaus wasn't in the picture, don't you feel that we've just … as cliche as it sounds … grown apart?"

After a moment of silence, she continues, "look, please don't be mad. I really don't want to lose you as a friend, it's just, I don't think we fit right anymore."

"I think you're right. We are a lot different from who we were when we started going out." He answers calmly, too calmly for her liking. She can feel him start to distance himself from her.

Panicking, she grabs his hand, "Tyler, please try to understand, I'm not trying to hurt you." Tears start to form as she chokes out her next words, "I can't lose you Tyler. We've lost so many people. I can't lose you too."

These words seem to register something in his mind. Looking down at their entwined fingers, "Caroline, I'm sorry. You're right, you mean the world to me and I've just been..." Giving her hand a soft squeeze, searching for the right word to say, "distracted. Too bent on seeking revenge on Klaus, I didn't...I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she replies, "I don't blame you for anything. Everything's been pretty...messed up since they arrived." They both chuckle at how crazy their situation has been. "Just please...please tell me we're still ok. Tell me I haven't lost you."

Smiling at her, through his own unshed tears, Tyler replies, "Caroline Forbes, I don't care where we are, who we're dating, or what new crazy comes into our lives, you will always have me as a friend." She laughs, relieved to not have lost him. "He did only give me tonight as a pass, so here," he slips something in her free hand. Opening her hand, she sees a small piece of paper with a phone number and an e-mail, "it may not be the smartest thing, but just in case, so you can reach me whenever you need to...as friends."

"Hey Ty, you still have the rest of the night, why don't you go inside and spend some time with Bonnie and Matt?"

Smiling, he nods his head, "yeah, that sounds good." He walks back towards the dance. Realizing that she isn't following him, "you're going to see him aren't you?"

Nodding, "yeah, I have some questions that can't really wait." A somber look of understanding in both of their face, "please Ty, promise me that wherever you run off to, you'll be happy? Please...at least promise me that. I won't forget about you, I want to be able to think of you and think that you are off, somewhere living your life...happy. Truly happy."

Going back to her, he pulls her in for another hug, a different one from before. This was a hug of friendship, of protection, an understanding that no matter what happens, they will be there for each other. "I meant what I said...whenever you need me, don't hesitate to call, or email, or whatever. We are not saying goodbye, I promise you we aren't. It's like going to college, or moving to a different place, we just won't see each other often, but I will always be just a phone call away if you ever need me. Alright? " Pulling away to look her in eyes, "above all, Caroline. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but please, whatever you do, whoever you decide to be with in the end, please...just make sure you're happy. We all deserve to be happy, even in these crazy lives we live."

This is the moment they both desperately needed. Just a simple 'I'm sorry' for everything that's happened in their relationship. For the change in the heart, the change in direction, this is the understanding they both need in order to grow and move on as friends. The knowledge that even though they are no longer dating, even though he might still be hiding, they will always be there for each other...as friends.

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson manor, Klaus was sitting in front of the fire, the last few days still on his mind. A smile appears on his face at the thought of her enjoying what was left of her prom. She tried to pass it off as nothing, but after everything she's been through, she deserves a night of happiness. He's just happy that he could contribute to it.

Sipping on his scotch, Klaus laughs at how much the blonde angel has changed him. Goodness knows what she sees in him that makes her believe he's worth saving. He does know that whatever the reason is, he'll keep fighting to show her that she wasn't wrong. Love was most definitely a weakness, but if it is what kept her in his presence, then it is one he welcomes.

Caroline is definitely worth all the sleepless nights, headaches and heartaches. She is most definitely worth the wait. The moment, if ever, she decides to choose him, would the greatest of his existence.

Feeling another wave of inspiration, Klaus was on his way to his studio when there was a knock on the front door. Opening the door, he saw the last person he was expecting. There, bathed in the moonlight, was Caroline.

"Why did you do it?" She asked even though she already knew.

Raising his brows in amusement, trying to hide the shock that she was actually at his doorstep instead of dancing the night away with the traitorous hybrid, "do what, love?"

"Tyler," she whispered. "You said that you would never allow him back in this town, but you did. Tonight, of all nights. Why - "

"What are you doing here? You should be at your prom, enjoying yourself." He interrupted, hoping to deflect the oncoming question.

She steps closer to him, "I will answer your question when you answer mine." She searches his eyes for any sign of hesitation and found none. "Why did you allow Tyler back into town tonight?"

Pausing for a moment, contemplating what to say next, Klaus moves his hands slowly up her arms, smiling as he felt her shiver slightly at his touch. One hand resting on her shoulder, the other continues its journey up the side of her neck, down her cheek, until it rested on her chin.

"I know that you said you'd go with your friends, but I thought Tyler's presence would help make the night a little better. Now, I haven't forgiven him or abandoned my thought for revenge, but I can allow him...allow both of you, this one night." Never taking his eyes off her, he continues, "As much as you try to cast it off as another school dance, I know how much this night meant to you. No one deserves a perfect night, more than you, Caroline."

Caroline was finding it hard to breathe as the meaning of his words started to sink in. He wanted her to have her dream prom, he wanted her to be happy, even if it was with someone else. Looking into his eyes, she saw everything she needed to. All the love, care, and devotion he has for her.

Smiling as she tears started to form, "you're right, about earlier. I lied. When I saw Tyler at the dance, I realized that I _do_ care whether I have a date to prom or not." She raises her hand to cup his cheek, "but I also realized that _he _wasn't the date I wanted, not anymore. Maybe he was the one I envisioned my dance with last year, but a lot has changed between then and now."

His breath hitches at her words. He can hardly believe that not only is his blonde angel at his doorstep, but that she's telling him the words he has longed to hear for too long.

"It's _you_, Klaus." At this point, tears are falling freely down her face, but it doesn't matter. She would always look beautiful to him. "_You_ are the one I was picturing when I saw Tyler standing there. I was imagining _our_ dance at your mom's ball, when he was guiding me around the dance floor. Nothing compares to what I feel when I am with you. It has always been you, I was just too scared to admit it."

"Caroline...I," for once finding himself loss for words, Klaus did the next best thing he could do.

In one swift move, he pulled her closer to him by the waist, cupped her head in his hands and crashed his lips on hers. Moaning at the sensation, moves her other hand to the back of his neck to pull him closer. She feels him nibble on her bottom lip and smiles knowing what he wanted. Letting another moan escape, she grants him access, as he shows his appreciation by running his tongue across hers.

Pulling away, he lays his forehead against hers, "so, is it still too late to escort you back to prom?"

Laughing, she shakes her head, "I don't really want to go back there, at the moment." She gives his lips a lingering kiss, causing a grin to appear on his face. "I'd rather just be here with you."

"Well then, in that case," he pulls her inside and instantly crashes his lips on hers again. Laughing at his boyish antics, they stumble into his living room, lips never once leaving each other. They, somehow, made it to the couch without knocking anything over. The fire in the fireplaces still roaring, keeping the couple warm as they enjoy this step into their relationship.

A few minutes later, they were in each others arms watching the fire. Caroline let out a sigh, causing Klaus to look down at her, "everything alright sweetheart?"

"I have something to tell you, about my talk with Tyler tonight." She starts hesitantly. She hears him hold his breath expecting another confession of betrayal. "When I told him that we should no longer be together," she begins, reminding him that her and Tyler are, in fact, no longer together. "We agreed that we would remain friends...only friends." Lifting her head up from his chest, she inspects his expression, gauging his reaction, she continues, "we told each other that we would still keep contact, should one need the other."

"Hmm..." he replies. "Just...friends."

"Yeah, we figured, after all we went through, it would be best to hold on to our friendship, even if we're not seeing each other." Shifting to face him completely. "Klaus, I don't know if this is my place to say, but I want him to be able to have a life...if he does not come back and do anything against you, will you be able to allow that? To allow him to have a life?"

"That sounds...agreeable." Klaus said, hesitantly. While he does not like the idea of Caroline still talking to that hybrid, he is starting to understand her need for friends. Tyler held a big part of her life, which is why he detested the incessant hybrid in the first place. Perhaps this can be his first step towards redemption. Allowing her to keep contact with the person who understands what she's been through, "so long as he poses no threat to you or to my family, I don't see why I can't grant that. Like I said, it's not like I have been scouring the earth for him, to begin with."

She gawks at his surprising response. She was honestly expecting some kind of outburst, possibly a threat for Tyler. He never ceases to amaze her, she gives him a soft kiss and sighs as she resume her position with her head laying on his chest.

"Was that all sweetheart?"

She smiles at him, "Well...there's one more thing. I… it's just...I don't know, it would have been nice to share a prom dance with you. If only I wasn't so blind earlier."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, "stay right here." Seeing the look of confusion cross her face, "just trust me. I'll come back to get you in a few moments, alright?" As untangles them, he gives her a chaste kiss before heading out of the living room.

Smiling at his eagerness, "if you say so, but you better come back!"

Turning around to face her, "love, I would never truly leave without you by my side." Seeing the blush creep upon her face, he turns and resumes on his task.

A few moments later he appears in the living room to find her staring into the fire. Sensing his presence, she turns and sees that he has changed from his usual attire to a black suit with a blush tie that matches her dress. Both of their smiles grow with each step he takes towards her. Extending his arm out and giving a slight bow, "if I may?"

Giggling at the formality of it all, she threads her arm into his, "I'd be honored." He brings her to the door leading to the back courtyard. Opening the door for her, she could hardly believe the sight in front of her. The bushes were threaded with soft lights, there were lit candles on the railings, and a soft tune was floating in the air. It was all so...breathtaking. she looks to him surprised and he continues to smile as he leads her to the middle of the courtyard and start swaying to the music.

_I am ready for love  
__All of the joy and the pain__  
_

"You did all this?" She whispered, still not believing it.

"You wanted us to have a dance, and this is the best I could do. Do you not like it?" He asks, worried that he may have went too far.

_Lately I've been thinking  
__Maybe you're not ready for me  
__Maybe you think I need to learn maturity__  
_

Shaking her head, "no, it's just. No has ever done something like this for me before."

Gazing at the woman in his arms, "I may not be a completely changed man, sweetheart. I will not stop killing, or asserting my role as alpha," he holds her closer and buries his head into the nape of her neck, "but as long as you'll have me, I will work to be a better man for you. I will show you all the beauty this world has to offer and show you exactly how much you mean to me."

_They say watch what you ask for  
__Cause you might receive  
__But if you ask me tomorrow  
__I'll say the same thing__  
_

When he lifts his head, she catches him off guard and places a sweet kiss on his lips. "There is nothing I'd love more."

She can hardly believe this is actually happening. Who knew that her perfect prom night wasn't going to actually be at prom? Here they are, vampire barbie and original hybrid, no lies, no manipulations, just doing what they've been craving to do for the past few months.

_I am ready for love  
__Would you please lend me your ear?  
__I promise I won't complain  
__I just need you to acknowledge I am here__  
_

After tonight, there was no way she would turn her back on him again. No more hiding, no more manipulating, no more acting. Tomorrow she starts living for herself again.

* * *

So...what do you think? Good, bad? maybe?

I don't do Forwood...obviously, but I felt that they definitely needed

some closure, not just a breakup letter. I also did it b/c I don't feel like

Caroline would just up and move to Klaus without an explanation for Tyler.

Please leave a review, or a suggestion! Thanks again for everyone that read/Review/Followed!

**xx SHOUTOUTS to my new FOLLOWERS xx**

**JackieChan311093 | JasmineMorganSalvatore | Junglejuice | KittyNic**  
**KlarolinexDelenaxx | Klaus-Caroline-I Fancy You | SweetLProductions**  
**The Evil Policifer | creativewriter17 | cuttiepattotie | **  
**mobbs fellow | mycturehamlet | skylie | .9 | whisperer17 | xStarXStruckx**

**xx SHOUTOUTS to those who FAVORITEd xx**

**Angel-with-Black-Wings13** | **JasmineMorganSalvatore** | **Junglejuice**  
**KittyNic** | **Klaus-Caroline-I Fancy You** | **KlausMorganFan** | **KoolBrunette06**  
**Liz213Mast** | **Nightwing's Gal** | **createwriter17** | **cuttiepattotie**  
| **manutd13** | **melyna1864** | **skylie** | ** .9**

**xx NOW TO REPLY TO SOME REVIEWS xx**

**mycutehamlet**: aww! thanks! feel free to submit anytime!

: Thanks for your review! I love writing Klaus

**SweetLProduction**: YAY! Glad I got you fangirling! lol. I reread the chapter and you're right with the tenses. For some reason it flowed better in my mind that I completely forgot to check it. I appreciate you pointing it out to me! I hope this chapter was much better as far as that goes. I'll try better next chapter too!

**KlarolinexDelenaxx**: "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch is now added to my queue! Thanks for the idea! I have a few ideas for this, so once I narrow it down, I will go ahead with the chapter.

**Guest**: Thank you so much for your review! Yes, this ff will be a collection of one-shots, I really hate cliffhangers, so doing one-shots are a good way to just avoid it completely. lol.

**Whisperer17**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**cuttiepattotie**: Aww! I'm glad you love the story! If you have any song ideas, please don't hesitate to pm or just mention in the review. Xoxo

: Thank you so much! I find capturing Klaus' character pretty easy…actually most of the Mikaelsons, mostly because of their way of speaking. Caroline's is harder though…finding a mix between determined and unsecure. Hopefully this chapter lives up to it!

** .9**: Thank you! Well, hopefully this chapter is long enough for you ^_^ I'm always afraid of writing long chapters for fear of boring the reader or making the scene seem slow.

**justine**: Thanks! I love writing reunion scenes, there's always a lot of emotion involved.

**melyna1864**: Thank you! hope you liked this chapter also!

**Ange Joyce11**: Thanks girl! I'm glad it was easy to read! I find it easier to grasp the mannerisms of the Mikaelsons than the others. Since this chapter was more Caroline, hopefully I kept true to her character as much as I did with Klaus.

**tv worshipper**: aww hun… Thanks for reading my story! Enjoy this chapter boo! Xoxo


End file.
